The present invention relates to a dressing with a pad made of a flexible, capillary-active material, intended to be applied to a wound.
Dressings are used for treating e.g. surgical wounds, open wounds and portions of the skin subjected to pressure. Dressings ready for use are adapted to these applications and fulfil the following functions to a varying degree.